The Tunnel
by I am literally a demon
Summary: A mysterious tunnel appears with no explanation and causes Kara to experience strange symptoms before eventually causing Maggie and Kara to be trapped and injured. Also, J'onn is kidnapped, Alex goes missing, and everything just goes wrong. (Used to be called 'Always in Trouble')
1. The Tunnel Part 1

A/N: Welcome back to another story of mine. "Virus" had a lot of views and just oh gosh you guys are amazing. So I'm back at it again with another story/series. Just read and please enjoy.

* * *

Kara floats through the air, her eyes scanning over the area as she slowly moves around the perimeter. The breeze flows through her hair and cape as she shakes her head in confusion, before slowly descending back towards the ground. Maggie walks over and looks down at the giant hole in the ground before looking up at Kara.

"What'd you find?" Kara shakes her head, the crinkle still between her eyebrows.

"I couldn't see anything. Whenever I tried to look through the ground my vision would just go dark until I looked away." Maggie's eyebrows raise.

"Well, that's not good. We have a giant tunnel in the ground with no apparent cause that can also blind you." Kara nods, her eyes still trained on the tunnel. Maggie gives her a look before putting a hand on her shoulder. Kara jumps slightly and looks at Maggie.

"We should go to the DEO." Kara clears her throat and nods, following Maggie to her car and sitting in the passenger seat with her. Kara messes with her fingers anxiously as she waits for their arrival to the DEO headquarters, Maggie notices.

"Kara." Kara jumps again at Maggie's voice. "Are you okay?" Kara nods quickly, a smile appearing on her face.

"Of course." Maggie just smiles back, concern still filling the back of her mind. They arrive at the DEO only five minutes later, the uncomfortable silence still hanging in the air as the two women get out of the car and enter the building. Once in the DEO, Alex runs towards Maggie and hugs her. She keeps an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she looks at Kara.

"What'd you find out there besides a huge hole in the middle of National city?" Kara clears her throat again.

"Not much, I couldn't see through it without my vision being messed up." Alex frowns slightly.

"Lead?" Kara shakes her head.

"It didn't just prevent me seeing through it, it completely blinded me until I looked away from the area." Alex is about to say something else before Kara turns her back towards her. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kara speeds off with Alex watching her.

"What was that about?" Alex asks, looking down at Maggie.

"She's been acting weird since we left the tunnel. She was quiet and pale, but I didn't mention it because she's Kara." Alex nods before sighing heavily.

"She's Kara." The silence hangs between them for a minute before Alex inhales heavily and turns to face Maggie. "Do you have anything else you need to do today? I was thinking margaritas at my place followed by more binge watching of Orange is the New Black." Maggie smiles as she nods.

"I don't have anything else that's more important." Alex beams excitedly as she looks behind her at where Kara was standing minutes earlier.

"I'm going to check on her, but I'll meet you there at 7?" Alex asks.

"7 sounds good, see you later." The two kiss goodbye before they depart.

################

Alex walks over to the DEO bathroom door that was still locked and knocks on it lightly.

"Kara, you okay in there?" There's no response. Alex tries the handle, the knob still stuck in the locked position. "Kara, please answer me or I'm going to have to come in." There's no answer still, Alex barely catches the sound of a small whimper under the door. With no time to waste, Alex kicks against the door until the knob breaks off and the door slams against the wall. Alex looks down at Kara who's currently splayed across the floor, her eyes barely open.

"Kara! Can you hear me?" Alex kneels down to her barely conscious sister. Kara turns her head slightly towards Alex.

"'M sorry," Kara mutters, looking at the toilet, Alex suddenly noticing what looks like vomit inside. "I got sick." Kara whimpers and Alex looks at her sympathetically. She touches her earpiece and talks calmly.

"I'm going to need medics to come to the bathroom for Supergirl." Alex rubs Kara's arm soothingly as she keeps her eyes locked on her.

"What's going on? What happened?" Winn's worried voice responds through the headset.

"It's not serious, just want to get her checked out," Alex responds, sincerely hoping that this isn't more serious than this looks. Kara looks around, dazed as she tries to sit up.

"Sweetie, I need you to stay down for now," Alex says as Kara nods lightly and lays back against the tile. "Did you lose your powers?" Kara shakes her head, whimpering slightly. Footsteps are heard as three doctors come into the bathroom, starting to check her vitals.

"What happened?" One of them asks Alex.

"She was acting strangely earlier. I think she threw up and passed out. She still has her powers." Alex looks at Kara and squeezes her hand comfortingly. One of the doctors looks at the screen with confusion before passing it to another for confirmation. They both nod before putting away their equipment.

"We're going to need to move her to the med bay. It looks like she's been exposed to Kryptonite." Alex's eyes widen as she looks back at Kara. One of the doctors tries to lift Kara before she whimpers and squeezes Alex's hand tighter. Alex hisses in pain before Kara eases up and looks at her apologetically.

"I can carry her. Move out of the way." Alex picks Kara up and starts following the doctors before she smiles at Kara. "Got to make me do all the heavy lifting, huh?" Kara chuckles slightly, her face regaining more colour as they walk. Halfway to the med bay, Winn runs over and starts shouting out questions at lightning speed.

"I'm fine Winn, I feel better already," Kara reassures him, Winn sighing out in relief. Alex sets Kara down on one of the beds as the doctors start working on her once again.

"When were you even exposed to Kryptonite?" Alex asks a now fully aware and awake Kara.

"I guess there was some around the tunnel. I started to feel a little sick by it and the effects didn't wear off until now." Alex frowns as the doctors finish their work, announcing that Kara was indeed fully healthy and that the effects were indeed temporary. Kara sits up on the bed, her hands drumming against the frame in boredom.

"I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"Like what? I'm fine now, Alex." Alex bites her lip and looks at Kara with worry.

"Can you come with me to my apartment for now? Maggie and I are binge-watching and I really just want to make sure you're fine." Kara is about to deny the request until Alex looks at her pleadingly.

"Fine, but you better have potstickers." Alex smiles as she holds out a hand for Kara to take. Kara climbs off the bed and follows Alex as they head out towards the parked van outside.


	2. The Tunnel Part 2

A/N: Well damn you guys caught onto this one quickly, I love all the support I get from you and hope to be able to repay your support with some more chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Maggie smiles as she opens up the door before stopping short and staring at the other Danvers.

"Kara. I didn't know you'd be joining us," Maggie says as she glances towards Alex who stares back apologetically. Kara stuffs a potsticker in her mouth as she gestures towards Alex.

"She forced me, I can't fight her puppy eyes," Kara replies with her mouth full. Maggie looks at Alex again.

"Well, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Want to come with, babe?" Maggie asks, giving Alex no choice but to follow. Maggie closes the bedroom door as she strips off her jacket and shirt, tossing them to the ground as she pulls out a dark blue t-shirt.

"Is she okay?" Maggie asks while continuing to change clothing.

"She passed out in the bathroom and threw up. Apparently, that tunnel had Kryptonite near it and affected her." Maggie looks towards the door with concern.

"Is she fine now?"

"She says she feels more normal now, I just didn't want to take any chances and leave her alone." Maggie nods as she finishes putting on a pair of sweats and starts heading back out into the living room.

"You think there's a chance that any potstickers are left?" Maggie asks Kara who looks at her guiltily.

"I could get some more…" Kara suggests before Maggie and Alex protest. "Okay, okay, fine." Kara rolls her eyes and leans back into the chair, her eyes heavy. Alex shakes Kara lightly.

"You can't be tired already, we haven't even started anything yet," Alex says sweetly, her eyes still holding a hint of the previous concern.

"You can do your kissy stuff then if I'm asleep," Kara mumbles and Maggie snorts.

"Sweetie, we do "kissy stuff" anyways. Come on, stay awake for one episode?" Alex pleads. Kara nods, her eyes still shut.

"One episode."

She falls asleep three minutes later.

########################

Maggie opens her eyes groggily. She looks beside her at the alarm clock on the end table and reads 3:07 a.m. Her hand reaches out and feels Alex beside her, sleeping peacefully in the queen-sized bed. Carefully, Maggie pulls her feet away and moves them off the bed so she's sitting on the edge of the mattress. With a yawn, she gets up and pads quietly down the hall towards the living room. She shivers, her hands rubbing against the bare skin on her arms as she notices the window is open.

"Kara? What are you doing?" Kara says nothing, she just stands outside the window sill, her toes hanging off the edge of the building. Maggie walks closer until she's standing right next to Kara. Kara's eyes are closed, her breathing calm and even as she stands out in the open. Maggie can tell that she's still asleep. Sleepwalking? Can Kryptonians even sleepwalk?

"Kara come down from there," Maggie pleads. She's afraid to touch her, afraid she'll send the blonde toppling off the window and towards the streets below. She sneaks closer towards her, hoping to get to a spot where she can grab her and pull her away. Her hand reaches out, her fingers nearly touching her shoulder when finally she wraps her arms around Kara's shoulder and tries to pull her back inside. Maggie screams as Kara suddenly zooms outside, flying through the air as Maggie clings to Kara with all her strength.

"Kara! Kara, wake up! Kara!" Maggie panics, her heart racing as she looks down at the ground that's hundreds of feet below them. Kara flies faster and faster, Maggie still continuing to scream as the wind bashes against her face and forces her eyes closed. When they finally land on the ground, Maggie is shaking and panicking still. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she continues to cling to Kara's shoulders.

"Maggie? Maggie, what's wrong? Where are we?" Maggie can feel Kara panicking too, can feel her heart pounding and breath catching. Maggie slowly lets go of Kara, her legs still shaking and her eyes still teary.

"You were gonna fall out of the window. I tried to pull you back, but instead, you just started flying." Maggie sniffles and Kara's face fills with guilt.

"Maggie, I didn't mean to, I didn't know you were, I don't remember what happened." Maggie shakes her head dismissively.

"It's not your fault Kara, I think something strange is going on with you." Kara's breathing still catches as she nods towards Maggie. Maggie looks at her with worry. "Kara, I'm fine, it's okay." She tries to reassure her.

"I know," Kara responds, her voice small as she sways slightly. "Where are we?" Kara asks as she looks around in the darkness. Maggie pulls her phone out of her pocket, she grimaces as she notices the missed calls and texts from Alex. She turns on the flashlight option and her eyes widen as she moves the flashlight towards the sky. Kara looks shocked as well before she falls on her hands and knees, retching.

"Kara!" Maggie rushes towards her as her phone goes off once again, this time Maggie answers it.

"Maggie? What happened? Where are you and Kara?" Alex yells in panic. Kara leans back once she's done being sick and breathes deeply, whimpering, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Kara sort of, 'slept flew", she's awake now, but I don't know what to do," Maggie responds, her hand rubbing Kara's back as she groans.

"Can't she fly you back? Where are you?" Maggie looks up towards the sky once again and sighs.

"We're in the tunnel, Alex. Kara can't fly in her condition." Alex involuntarily yelps into the phone at the new information. Kara grabs Maggie's arm as her head swivels around slowly.

"I can't see, I can't see." Kara whispers in panic. Maggie grabs Kara's hand.

"It's okay, we'll fix it. Don't worry," Maggie says comfortingly.

"Fix what? What's wrong with her?" Alex shouts as the sounds of a car starting are heard in the background of the call.

"She's nauseous like before, she can't see. I think she's in pain." Maggie replies sadly, her sympathetic eyes staring at Kara.

"We're going to get you out. I'm heading to the DEO right now, it shouldn't be too long of a wait." Maggie nods as she continues to try to physically comfort Kara.

"I know, I'm just worried." Alex laughs lightly on the phone.

"You're starting to sound like me." Maggie smiles. "Can you put her on the phone for a sec?" Alex requests and Maggie places the phone in Kara's reaching hand.

"A-alex." Kara whimpers again.

"Oh Kara, you don't sound good." Alex replies sadly as Kara gives a watery laugh.

"I'm sorry that I scared you and Maggie."

"No, no, it's okay sweetie. We just have to figure out how to stop this. It's not your fault." Kara bites her lip, her breath catching again.

"I'm scared." Alex inhales deeply, attempting to fight off the big sister instincts.

"Well it's good you have one of the best cops in National city with you."

"She's really nice." Alex laughs as she nods. The van stops as she parks and hops out. She starts jogging towards the building, the phone still in hand.

"I'm at the DEO, I'm going to need to hang up now so I can focus on getting you out, okay?" Kara nods.

"Okay."

"I love you, just hang on for a second. We'll have you out in no time." Kara nods again.

"I know." Just as Alex is about to hang up the phone she hears something on the other side that sends shivers down her spine.

"Alex."

"Maggie, what was that?"

"It's the tunnel, I think it's starting to collapse." Alex's phone slips from her hand.


	3. The Tunnel Part 3

A/N: So there's been action before this, but this is when the real deal begins. So be prepared.

* * *

Alex scoops up her phone and holds it to her ear again as she jogs towards the control center where J'onn looks at her with confusion and worry.

"Why do you think that?" Alex asks her girlfriend through the line. Maggie just holds the phone out to the sounds of rumbling, her eyes staring at the small rocks dropping from the ceiling.

"That's really not good, hold on." Alex puts the phone down slightly as J'onn approaches her.

"What's going on?" Alex glances back at the phone slightly before looking back at J'onn.

"Something happened with Kara. She accidentally flew to the tunnel. Inside of it. With Maggie," Alex explains as J'onn's eyebrows seem to rise higher with each new bit of info he gathers. "Kara's been weakened, she can't see. There's definitely Kryptonite in the tunnel." J'onn nods and starts to turn until he hears a sound coming from the other side of Alex's still open call.

"What was that?" J'onn asked, gesturing to the phone.

"Oh, the tunnel might be collapsing." J'onn gives her a look. "I'm sorry I probably should've mentioned that before." J'onn just shakes his head.

"It'll be easiest if I can quickly fly in and grab them both. Have a team ready in case it isn't that easy and for any possible injuries to be dealt with." Alex nods as J'onn starts walking towards the balcony outside of the DEO, his form changing to his martian body.

##############

"Kara, I think we need to move," Maggie urges the whimpering blonde as she begins to stand. She grabs under Kara's armpits and attempts to lift her, the alien practically limp against her. She sets her back down to the ground before crouching beside her.

"Come on Kara, can you please try?" Kara shakes her head slightly.

"Hurts… makes me sick…" Kara responds causing Maggie to sigh sympathetically. Maggie's eyes jerk over in panic as a larger rock falls a few feet away.

"Please Kara, please try again." Maggie watches the girl with worried eyes as Kara slowly nods. Maggie nods back, ignoring the fact that Kara can't see her as she tries to lift Kara once more. Kara's heels create indents in the Earth as she tries to place and hold them beneath her. Maggie nearly has to set Kara down again before her feet meet full contact and she stands, leaning heavily against Maggie.

"Alright, we'll take this slow," Maggie reassures as she slowly takes a step over. Kara yelps quietly as she forces her leg to stretch out in front of her and puts her weight on it. Kara's unseeing eyes water as she swallows down the bile threatening to ruin this whole process. "Alright, another step." Maggie encourages as Kara takes another shaky step. The process keeps going for ten minutes before Kara feels too sick to move again. They'd only managed to move about four feet away from their original location. Kara dry heaves once more as she curls up in the dirt.

"Go…" Kara whispers, her dry mouth and aching throat making her nearly inaudible.

"What?" Maggie asks, not sure what Kara had said.

"Go… escape…" Maggie's eyes widen before she shakes her head.

"No Kara, I'm not going to leave you." Kara whimpers, tears splashing against the dirt below her.

"Alex-"

"Alex will need both of us. That's why we will both get out of here." Maggie says as she stands again. "You ready to try this again?" Kara nods, sitting herself up more. Maggie begins to help her up again before dropping her as a large boulder falls only a few feet away causing Maggie to yelp in fear and surprise. Maggie quickly pulls Kara up as she moves them much faster than last time, at some points even dragging Kara to do so.

"Come on Alex," Maggie whispers as she continues moving forward.

###############

J'onn speeds across the sky, his eyes scanning for the intended location. He feels a pang of guilt as he realises how much he has missed and enjoyed flying, felt guilty he was feeling good while two women he cared about were in danger. He blocks his thoughts and starts focusing on just the task. He notices the tunnel below (it was really hard to miss it) and begins his descent downwards. Hovering just a few feet off the ground he hears a click and sees something flinging towards him before he can dodge. Three darts lodge into his skin as he falls against the grass, his vision swimming as his consciousness fades. Before the full effects take over he sees the silhouette of a tall woman snickering at him as she grabs his ankles and drags into the tunnel.

Everything goes dark.

####################

"J'onn have you found them yet?" Alex asks once again through the headset. Her eyes stare at the pinged location of J'onn, it hadn't moved for ten minutes. "J'onn! Are you at the tunnel?" Alex shouts urgently, fear and concern filling her. "Check it again Winn, make sure this isn't a glitch." Winn looks like he's about to protest, but instead does as he's told. The screen refreshes, the ping still in the same location as before. Alex breathes in heavily, attempting to calm herself. She turns toward the team of DEO agents awaiting her command.

"Seems something has gone wrong with the rescue plan. Let's head out and see what happened. We need to find out where J'onn went and rescue Maggie and Supergirl from the tunnel before it completely collapses. Be ready to face possible alien hostiles." The team nods, everyone following her as Alex starts walking towards the exit of the DEO.

####################

Maggie yells in frustration as they hit another dead end.

"We're never going to be able to get out of here!" Maggie yells at the stone wall, her fist hitting it before turning back towards Kara.

"How're you holding up?" Kara was really starting to worry her now, her talking had been less frequent and her body was covered in sweat that caused her blonde hair to stick to her face. Kara doesn't say anything, just simply shakes her head, Maggie understands anyways. Kara winces at ever rumble going through the tunnel, at every stone or boulder hitting the dirt, she was scared, Maggie could tell.

"I am really sorry," Kara says quietly, Maggie looking at her in confusion, "For scaring you earlier, with the flying." Maggie sighs.

"It wasn't your fault, and anyways I got to feel what actual flying feels like. Sort of." Kara smiles slightly, causing Maggie to smile as well.

"I should take you more safe flying sometime. I used to take Alex a lot when we were younger before…" A look of guilt crosses Kara's features.

"Before what?" Maggie asks as she walks over to sit next to Kara. She notices the pain and guilt in Kara's eyes, her detective instinct making her curious.

"Before Jeremiah was blackmailed into joining the DEO… and then killed." Alex had told her the story once before when Jeremiah was saved and then betrayed his family. She never mentioned Kara in the story though.

"Blackmailed how?"

"I'd been with them for almost a year when Hank, the real Hank, came to our home and threatened Eliza and Jeremiah that they were going to take me to the DEO. It wasn't as good of an organisation then, people didn't believe in good aliens," Kara takes a shuddering breath, "Jeremiah volunteered to work for the DEO if they didn't come after me. Later they said he'd died from a plane crash even though he was really killed by Hank." Maggie looks at her sympathetically.

"It wasn't your fault." Kara laughs brokenly at that.

"Who else is to blame for that situation? They were specifically after me." Maggie scoots closer to Kara and wraps an arm around her.

"You were young and new here. It was Hank's fault for that, he was the one that killed him, not you." Kara nods as she leans her head against Maggie's shoulder, her body relaxing slightly.

Then her eyes shoot wide open, she practically rockets herself and Maggie upwards as she pushes Maggie a few feet away, a boulder coming down and landing on Kara's cape, causing her to be jolted backward against it and slide to the ground as she yells out in pain. Maggie goes over to help, to help undo the cape around the blonde or to help with any injuries until she hears more rumbling. She looks up at the pile of rocks raining down and tries to run away from it. Smaller rocks hit her back and legs as she runs until one hits her directly on the back of her head.

She falls down, her eyes wandering as she tries to stand up again. More rocks rain down on her as her efforts are stopped. The last thing she hears before passing out is screaming.


	4. The Tunnel Part 4

A/N: Alright so this one gets a little gory in detail so if you don't like that then skim over the paragraphs with them. I will star the ones that are a little more intense with the descriptions. Please enjoy!

* * *

There was a shrill ringing that rouses Maggie, bringing her back to consciousness. She lazily opens her eyes as she sees a small light beside her. It takes her a moment to realise it's her phone and that Alex is calling. Maggie reaches her arm out and winces, feeling the burn of the cuts all along her back and the sting of developing bruises. She hits the answer button and puts the phone on speaker.

"Maggie," Alex says with relief, "Why haven't you been answering?" Maggie can't remember, can't remember where she is or why her body hurts all over. "Is Kara okay?" Maggie suddenly remembers as she moves some of the rubble off of her, attempting to sit up. "Maggie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think, I can't remember what happened," Maggie responds, her head aching.

"Are you injured, where's Kara?" Maggie suddenly catches the sound of sharp, quick breathing, her head swiveling over to a pile of rocks. One of the slightly larger ones glowing green. Maggie looks around some more, noticing a mix of Kryptonite rocks and regular rocks scattered all over the ground. Maggie walks over to the pile farther away and sees a flash of blue before running over, her balance slightly off as she stumbles. There she finds her, Kara leaning against the boulder from earlier along with a smaller one that's pinning her against it, crushing her legs. Kara just had to be pinned by one of the Kryptonite ones, didn't she?

"Kara." Maggie sputters out, unsure of what to do or say. She picks up the phone again with a shaky hand, Kara would seem to be dead if it weren't for the short gasps of air coming from the quivering blonde as her eyes roll all over the place.

"Maggie, what's wrong, what's going on?"

"There were a bunch of rocks falling earlier, Kara pushed me away. Some of the rocks are Kryptonite."

"What happened to her?"

"She's trapped, she can't breathe, I don't know what to do, they're too big, I-"

"Maggie, calm down, we're going to be there soon." Maggie just nods as Alex hangs up. Kara looks at her tiredly, sweat dripping down her face.

"Ma-Ma-Maggie…" With each breath Kara takes her chest jerks upwards, a dangerous uneven pattern forming as she struggles.

"It's me, Alex will be here soon, just wait a little bit longer." Maggie smiles at her, her eyes tearing up.

"Ti-tired…" Kara coughs, loud inhales echo through the cave as her chest spasms. Blood drips down her chin as she leans her head back against the boulder behind her. Her eyes close as Maggie shakes her shoulder, causing Kara to yelp in pain and lean forward more.

"You can't sleep right now, we'll do that later, you need to stay awake, okay?" Maggie sniffles slightly as she stares at the superhero, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Kara nods tiredly.

"Bleed...ing…" Kara looks at Maggie, causing Maggie to realise the trail of blood coming from her head. Maggie wipes it away and nods.

"I think that's the least of any of our problems right now." Kara smiles lightly.

"Love...Alex...I...love…" Kara pauses as she inhales as much as she can. Maggie realises what she's doing and shakes her head.

"Alex is going to be here soon, you're gonna be fine." Kara shakes her head in defeat.

"I love...you...too…" Kara leans against the boulder again as she stares at Maggie through half-open eyes. Maggie stares at her, her lip quivering.

"I love you too." Kara smiles as she nods, her eyes slipping shut and her breathing stops, Maggie's eyes widen.

"No! Hey, wake up! Kara!" She jumps up and pushes against the Kryptonite boulder, screaming as nothing happens. She tries running at it, tries to pull Kara away before realising that that's a bad idea.

Five minutes pass before she hears a helicopter before she hears running footsteps before she sees her girlfriend sprinting to meet her. Maggie nearly pushes Alex over to Kara as Alex stares in shock, directing the team to push away the boulder from her legs. Once the boulder is away some of the team breaks off in search of J'onn while the rest figure out the best way to take Kara out. One of the doctors giving her mouth to mouth while another inspects her legs, because god her legs, they aren't good.

****Alex feels nauseous as she stare's at her sister's deformed limbs, bones sticking out of the skin in multiple spots, her legs twisted in ways that made Alex think she was made out of rubber instead of flesh and bone. Maggie looks away, her back turning towards Alex as Alex notices the wounds all over her girlfriend. The doctors begin to move Kara, slowly, gently. If any of them would move a little too harshly or a little too fast they were met with a growled words from Alex, "Careful!"

Maggie is held close to Alex as they follow the doctors carrying the stretcher to the exit of the tunnel. The helicopter lifts Kara up before the doctors climb up the ropes to exit the tunnel, Maggie following them with the help of Alex. Once they're out Alex directs Maggie to an ambulance and medical team, Maggie resisting slightly as she looks at the helicopter flying off.

"Can't I just be checked out at the DEO?" Maggie pleads.

"You're currently bleeding and I think you have a concussion or worse." Alex tries to take her girlfriend over once more, being met with more resistance.

"Please." Maggie stares into Alex's eyes, a look of fear stuck within them. Alex just nods.

"You're riding with me, let's go." Maggie nods as she smiles and follows Alex to the DEO van.

######################

Once at the DEO, Alex is informed that Kara is already in surgery and that it may take a while before she's out. Alex nods at the doctor as she directs Maggie towards the med bay, having her sit on one of the beds before scanning her for signs of possible broken bones.

"You have a concussion and a lot of cuts, but only a few will need stitches." Maggie sighs before nodding. "You don't like stitches?" Alex asks as she gathers the needed supplies.

"I don't care about the process of getting them, but I don't like having to deal with them once they're in," Maggie answers as Alex moves up Maggie's shirt and begins to sew up the first wound.

"I can understand that." The conversation goes quiet as Alex continues fixing her girlfriend up.

"Do you think she'll be able to walk again?" Maggie asks quietly, causing Alex to tense up and pull a little too harshly against the thread.

"Sorry," Alex apologises as she continues stitching more gently, "I think she will, she bounces back from a lot." Maggie nods.

"Did they say how long they'd be operating?" Alex finishes the last stitch and goes over to grab bandages and ointment before returning behind Maggie.

"No, it's complicated. They're trying to be careful before they put her on a sunbed. It'll probably take a few hours." The room goes silent once again.

Someone knocks on the glass door to the med bay, looking at Alex expectantly as Alex steps outside of the med bay and talks with the agent.

"The other team found some sort of temple in the tunnel, they think a group of religious aliens kidnapped J'onn, but not specifically to hurt him."

"Then why would they take him?" Alex asks with confusion.

"They apparently used to live on Mars as well, they were much weaker and lesser than everyone else. Since J'onn is the only one that survived they think he's some sort of god." Alex nods as she glances back at Maggie.

"Send a few more agents with them before they go any deeper. I'll be with them soon." The other agent nods as she walks away. Alex turns back and enters the med bay where Maggie is now standing.

"Was it about Kara?"

"No, J'onn was kidnapped, but I don't think he's in any danger at the moment." Maggie's eyebrows raise.

"'Kidnapped' and 'not in danger' are not phrases I hear together often." Alex chuckles lightly.

"They think he's some sort of god since he survived Mars by himself, they're probably protecting him." Alex pauses and sighs.

"You're going after him too, right?" Alex nods.

"I'm taking you home first, I'm going to have Winn hang out at the apartment for a bit while I'm gone just to make sure you can wake up if you fall asleep. You're probably really tired." Maggie shrugs as she's lead out of the room."Winn, get over here!" Winn scurries over and follows the two women as they head out towards the DEO van, departing to their apartment.

* * *

A/N: I really would've uploaded this yesterday or earlier today, but there was a thunderstorm that messed with the internet and signals so I couldn't do anything about it until now. Next chapter will be the last part of this story, I promise.


	5. MESSAGE (Don't worry it's good)

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey guys, if any of you have been super patient and waited around for a next chapter, then I love you so much because that's coming tonight right after this message. I just want to explain why I haven't updated in forever or made new stories or anything.

So, during Christmas of 2017, I started getting sick and eventually had to go to the hospital for testing. So for the past few months, I had been spending time in and out of the hospital and hadn't really been well or focused enough to make anything new, which again I'm super sorry about.

I'm doing a lot better now and my mind has been buzzing with a million ideas of where to take this story, so, again, if anyone is still here to read then I hope to not keep you waiting any longer!

Thank you, readers!

(Chapter will be up in about an hour or so, but it will definitely be up tonight)


	6. The Tunnel Part 5

Alex shuffled down the tunnel, her team following closely behind her, their weapons poised. They continue to remain alert until they reach the end of the path to where it breaks off into three different sections. Alex signals for them to split up and continue their search as Alex walks through the tunnel straight in front of her. She holds the scanner up once more and frowns at it, the screen glitching out and making the device extremely unuseful.

"Ma'am, there's something in section three." An agent says on the comms.

"We'll be right over, do not advance until we arrive," Alex responds as the team turns around and heads over to the third tunnel where three agents waited patiently for them.

"What did you find?" Alex asks, her eyes scanning the area for any abnormalities.

"Over here." The head of the team leads Alex around a bend in the tunnel and quietly shows her the glowing white door at a dead end. Alex's eyes widen slightly as she signals a few agents to follow her as she approaches the highly advanced technological door. She places her hand on the exterior cautiously and examines her hand going through some electrical field. She removes her hand and picks up a nearby rock, chucking it into the electrical field. The rock hits against the back rock wall, going straight through the door.

Alex picks up the rock and looks at the door, confused. She places her hand on her earpiece, calling Winn.

"Hey Winn, we have a door here that's clearly alien technology, but it acts like a hologram."

"Are you sure it isn't a hologram?"

"Why would someone put a fake door to an area that's already hard to find?" Alex growls back.

"Can you send me a picture? I may be able to connect it to some martian technology. Alex picks up her phone as she snaps a picture of the mystery door, sending it to Winn. The team waits a few seconds before an "ah-ha!" from Winn brings them back to action.

"This is actually really simple, it's basically a high tech door that just requires a voice password, well, and some blood."

"Blood?" Alex asks in alarm.

"Not a lot, like a prick on the finger. After you say the password it's the only way of physically opening the door without making things worse."

"So what's the password?"

"Not sure, but it is psychic based so the password can change depending on what the religious Martians are thinking about." Alex sighs as she thinks.

"Green martian!" She yells, nothing happening. "God?" Again, nothing. Alex pauses as she reluctantly guesses once more. "J'onn J'onzz?" The door suddenly turns solid and Alex instinctively tries to grab it, the handle shocking her.

"You need blood, Alex," Winn says through the headset as Alex growls. She takes out her knife from its holster and pricks her finger with the tip, blood beading through the broken skin. She reaches for the handle, grasping it without any complications this time, and opens the door.

She pulls out her gun and leads the team into a giant room filled with alien technology and an assortment of items that looked to be highly valuable. The room appeared to be empty, everything quiet except for their footsteps and the pulsing from the different pieces of technology. Alex leads her team through the vast hallways, stopping them as she notices a distant sound of chanting and praying.

She looks around the corner, and towards the end of a long hallway. Twelve small creatures with red skin and green robes circled around what looked like a sort of chair. The chair was decorated with glowing gems and a fabric that looked to be softer than velvet. The chair was raised high above the small creatures, several stairs built to access it and different large machines connected to it. Alex suddenly realised that the chair wasn't just any chair, it was a throne, and strapped into it was J'onn.

##############################

Maggie groaned loudly as she woke, her hand slapping at the man who was shaking her lightly. She turned over to her other side, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

"Maggie, you know I have to do this. It's for your safety. Not to mention your girlfriend will kill me if I don't keep you safe." Maggie smiled as she heard the last muttered bit the man had said.

"Have you gotten any updates from her?" Maggie asked as she turns over to face Winn.

"Sort of. She needed my help on opening some alien door. I'm assuming she's nearly got J'onn now." Maggie nodded, hissing in pain as she feels a headache forming. "You okay?" Winn asked.

"I wouldn't be in pain if you would just let me sleep," Maggie grumbled.

"You seem to not understand how likely it is I will be dead tomorrow if I don't check on you as often as I am. Alex may not be evil, but she will not hesitate." Maggie chuckled. ' _That's why I love her.'_ She thought to herself. She suddenly remembers the past few hours and feels panic and sadness wash over her.

"What about Kara? Any update on her?" Winn gasps quietly at the question.

"She's still in surgery, but soon they'll be done with her and put her on a sunbed. The kryptonite still seems to be affecting her though, so she might heal slowly." Maggie nods. She sighs, getting up with Winn cautiously following her until she stops him from entering the bathroom.

"I will be fine for a few minutes by myself, Winn. I won't even tell Alex. Promise." Winn smiles embarrassedly as Maggie closes the door, breathing deeply. She sits down, her deep breathes shuddering slightly as she brings her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her arms. The memories of the tunnel come back to her in shocking, graphic detail. Kara's dying, the sleep flying, the rocks showering on her. She cries silently as she thinks of Kara, thinks of how much pain she must be in and if whether or not she'll actually be okay like everyone says.

It's clear Alex hasn't fully processed what happened. All she saw was the aftermath of the torture and hurt. She never saw Kara struggling and giving up to save Maggie, didn't hear her struggle to breathe as she told her she loved her and then just not breathing at all. Maggie had never had siblings and never had she really had family who truly cared for her, no matter how she was. Kara was close to her, she wouldn't be afraid to also call the superhero her younger sister as her girlfriend did. Kara never judged Maggie, even in moments like these where she felt weak. Kara made her feel normal.

Winn knocks lightly on the door, causing Maggie to jump, a loud hiccup escaping her lips.

"Are you okay, Maggie?' Winn's voice was quiet and sympathetic, she knew he had heard her crying, there wasn't any way she could hide it.

"Yeah…" Maggie stood, washing her face of the tear stains before exiting the bathroom, her head down. Winn stood still in front of her before hugging her gently, avoiding the stitches and wounds.

"She's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He whispers, causing Maggie's lips to quiver once again and tears to overflow, sliding down her cheeks. Maggie breaks the hug, quickly wiping at her eyes as she smiles. She walks past Winn and sits on the couch in the living room, pulling a throw blanket over her shoulders. Winn looks at her, slightly alarmed.

"You aren't going back to bed?" Maggie shakes her head.

"I've been sleeping for a while, I'm not tired anymore. Anyways, I feel bad that you have to sit out here all by yourself, I don't want you to be bored." Maggie pats the other side of the couch as Winn walks over and sits next to her. There's a long silence before Winn chuckles.

"So what, now we're gonna be bored together?" Maggie smiles.

"I can't really do much right now, but I don't feel like sleeping." Maggie shrugs along with her response, causing Winn to snort.

"We could talk? I see you every day, but I still don't know much about the great Maggie Sawyer." Maggie laughs lightly.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Winn pauses, thinking.

"What's your favourite colour?" Winn asks after a bit.

"Blue."

"Are you saying that just because you work for the police or because of Kara?" Maggie and Winn laugh, the laughter dying down as they think of Kara once again. "I keep mentioning her because I keep forgetting what's happening. It's always something so natural I do, where I joke about her, and right now thinking about her just makes me feel…" Winn drifts off as Maggie nods.

"I understand. It's hard to realise this only happened today." Winn nods. The silence keeps lingering until Winn notices Maggie asleep on his shoulder.

"Ha, knew it." He says to himself as he drifts off to sleep as well.

########################################################

Alex turns back to her team, her adrenaline spiking.

"J'onn is up there, but I counted twelve Martians surrounding him, they're small, but if they could take him down then I suggest we don't underestimate them." Everyone nods as Alex nods back in confirmation. She sends a few agents one direction, a few in the opposite, and two with her. Slowly she creeps up behind the chanting group, her gun poised towards them as are the other agents'. On Alex's signal, they pounce, grabbing and tackling them with surprising ease.

Alex stands, holding a few of the aliens, noticing how they barely struggle and how they keep on praying while staring at J'onn. She ignores it for now as she calls for a backup team in order to safely get the prisoners back to the DEO and to escort J'onn out.

Suddenly she notices some of the agents letting go of their prisoners, the aliens scattering as they stand their, unmoving.

"What the hell are you doing? Get them!" Alex cries as she notices another agent doing the same. All affected agents suddenly fall to their knees, their eyes locked on J'onn. It continues to happen until Alex is the only agent left standing, her prisoners crying out as the other aliens return, holding weapons to Alex. Alex growls as she holds her gun to them while maintaining a tight grasp on her prisoners.

She feels something off in her head, slowly worming in deeper to her brain. The aliens only stare at her, their weapons pointed threateningly at her while not causing any damage. Slowly, Alex feels her knees giving in, forcing themselves down.

She tries to resist, the aliens growing more agitated the longer she fights back, but eventually, she falls to it too, her knees on the ground and her eyes locked on J'onn, unable to move.

* * *

A/N: Just as I had promised, here is your chapter. I'll try to put up another as soon as possible. In the meantime, enjoy!


	7. The Tunnel Part 6

A/N: Ahh, I had been hoping to update earlier, but I've been really busy with school since it's near the end of the year. Anyways, here you go. Also, Lena is close friends with Kara, Alex, and Maggie like she was at the beginning of this season, but she does not own Catco, just L Corp.

* * *

Winn jolts awake as he hears his cell phone's shrill ring. He looks next to him where he sees Maggie, still fast asleep and sighs, picking up the phone without looking at the contact.

"Hello?" He answers tiredly.

"Winn, why didn't you answer earlier?" Winn recognises Demos' voice and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looks at his phone's notifications. He had missed seven calls and had gotten one voicemail from Alex.

"Is it Supergirl? Has something gone wrong?" Winn asks, panicked.

"No for Supergirl, yes for something gone wrong."

"What's happened?"

"Agent Danvers called for backup and sent her location, but when the agents arrived there was only a dead end and they couldn't reach her."

"Alex said there was a high tech door when she went down there, that needed a password to open. Are they sure a door wasn't there? Or a hologram?" Maggie slowly wakes up to the sound of loud talking and she looks at Winn, keeping quiet and listening.

"They tried looking around the other parts of the tunnel, but they only found dead ends." Winn runs a hand roughly through his hair in anxiety.

"Winn…" Maggie finally says, causing Winn to quickly spin towards her.

"Oh, Maggie. Sorry, I woke you up. How are you feeling?" Maggie shakes her head, she wasn't feeling too great, but that wasn't what was important to her right now.

"What's going on?" Winn hesitates before Demos talks again, cutting Winn off and bringing him back to the conversation.

"The door was simple, have they tried tracking it? It shouldn't be hard to track." Winn fidgets as Demos explains once again that they've tried all the basic procedures.

"It'd be easier for you to help if you were down here, almost everyone is out on the field now." Winn nods and looks at Maggie who is still waiting patiently for an answer to her question.

"Alex and her team called for back up and went silent. Back up can't seem to find them even tracking their location. I need to go down to help…" Maggie nods determinedly as she gets up, swaying slightly, before sitting down. Winn stands and shakes his head.

"I don't think you're well enough to go, but I can't stay here…" He says mainly to himself. Maggie huffs as she waves her hand dismissively.

"Go then, I'll be fine, just keep me updated." Winn looks unsure.

"I'll call someone to come over...if I can find anyone," Winn answers as he gets his jacket. On his way out he punches in a familiar number and holds it to his ear.

###################################

Alex breathes heavily as she once again attempts to pull against the loose restraints that connect her arms to the ground. The machine above her drips two eye drop like liquids into her eyes, causing her to flinch, well at least want to flinch. At the moment she could barely move. Occasionally she could twitch a muscle and turn her head slightly, but besides that she could only stay kneeled and staring, staring at J'onn.

She was the only one with restraints on, they didn't tug on her, it was only just for precautions since she fought back against whatever mind control was happening longer than anyone else. All of her other fellow agents had the same machines over their eyes, in order to keep them staring. They had been relocated into a small room with a monitor that just showed J'onn on his martian throne, to be honest, after this is all over, it may be hard to look at him again.

It's not like she could blame him for this though. J'onn may be on a throne and in bejeweled clothing, but he was still as much of a prisoner as the rest of them. Alex had waited several hours for her back up to rescue them and J'onn, a quick and easy solution out of this problematic situation. She knew she had sent her location, and from what she could tell, they hadn't moved that far. Then why hadn't anyone been able to find them?

She flinches again as the machine drops the liquid once again. Her mind goes to Kara, wondering how she's doing, if she's out of surgery yet, even if she's dead. No, she can't think like that, Kara wouldn't die while she was kidnapped, would she? She'd get magically better just in time to save her and then tell her that she should've been more careful or had waited for her. That's how it always works.

Then her mind wanders to Maggie, her loving girlfriend. She wonders similar things about her, about if she is okay, even though concussions are minor. Alex feels her blinkless eyes tear up, making the machine extra annoying when it gives her the eyedrops. She can't die like this, when so many people are waiting for her.

Suddenly, a door opens and several small Martians walk in, carrying staffs.

"Adult humans." A martian says in a thick accent, its voice high pitched to fit its size. "Us teach you of king of Earth." It continues, it's English broken and accent heavy enough to make the meaning of the words questionable at moments.

Another Martian points at itself.

"I teacher…" It points at all the agents. "...You follow." Using the staffs they levitate Alex and the other agents, removing Alex's restraints before moving everyone to another area. Alex manages a deep growl which makes one of the Martians jump and drop her, while also cutting off the mind control temporarily. Alex attempts to stand, her limbs flailing wildly as she tries to gain control of herself once again. She quickly starts to crawl as the Martians run after her.

She spots her gun, still on the floor, and attempts to sprint to it, her running a little wobbly as she stumbles, grabbing it and aiming at the nearest martian and firing. Too late she notices another agent pointing a gun at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Within seconds she sees the martian she aimed at fly backward to the ground and hears the sound of the agent's gun going off, the bullet piercing her chest. She drops her gun and the Martians surround her, their angry voices fading as she blacks out.

#######################################

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm a friend of Maggie's and Kara's."

"Winn? What seems to be the issue." Lena responds, catching the anxious tone from Winn.

"Maggie was in an accident yesterday and has a concussion."

"Is she alright?" Lena asks worriedly.

"She's fine for the most part. The thing is I've been staying with her all day to make sure she wakes up and stays safe, but I got called into work and I don't have anyone else who can stay with her. I was wondering-"

"I'll be over in five minutes," Lena says hurriedly and Winn raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now hurry off to work, no need to be late worrying." Winn nods and hangs up the phone before running down the steps to get outside and to the DEO.

##############################

Lena packs her things in a hurry, quickly telling her assistant to move all appointments for that day as she heads for the door. She had been meaning to visit Maggie and Alex next weekend but was thankful for an excuse to see one of them sooner. As she exited the building she dismissed her driver as she passed by, insisting on taking her own private car to Maggie's.

As Lena drives she suddenly realised a few things. Why wasn't Alex or Kara with Maggie? Why did Winn need to stay with her when Maggie has a loving girlfriend who'd take the day off for her and someone who is like a sister to her who'd do the same. She wasn't complaining, it was just strange. Had they been involved in the accident as well? Lena's focus is suddenly bright back as she swerves to avoid a cat. The small panic causing her heart to jump as she forgets her theories and goes back to focusing on the road

Lena quickly arrives at the building and parks, quickly climbing the stairs and knocking on the detective's door. Maggie opens and looks at Lena in surprise.

"Did Winn call you?" Lena nods as she holds up a bag she grabbed from the office.

"I also come with bagels as a peace offering." Maggie chuckles as she opens the door more, letting Lena inside. Lena sets the brown paper bag on the counter as she sits next to Maggie on the couch, which she had returned to, snuggled in a thick blanket. Lena looks at her, concerned, as she examines the small cuts and larger bruises on the young woman, it looks like she had just been in a car accident.

"How are you feeling? Winn told me you had an accident." Maggie just nods along, because, to be honest, it pretty much was all an accident.

"I'm fine now. Sorry if Winn interrupted any work you had today. I know you're very busy." Lena shakes her head.

"It's fine. Any excuse to leave those boring meetings is a blessing, especially if it's to see a dear friend of mine." Maggie smiles a little as she shivers, causing Lena's worry to skyrocket. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lena asks, worry very clearly on her face. Maggie just nods again, a little less sure this time though.

"I'm really cold. I already turned the heat up, but it isn't working." Lena suddenly notices how warm the room really is and she walks over to the thermostat on the wall. Lena's eyes widen in shock.

"It's 97 degrees in here!" Lena worriedly walks to Maggie, placing a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel too warm, I don't understand…" She mutters to herself. Lena leaves the room and grabs a thermometer and stethoscope (thanks to overprotective Alex Danvers), before heading back out. She places the thermometer in Maggie's mouth while she positions the stethoscope in her ears and listens to Maggie's heart and breathing, both which are faster than normal.

She hears the thermometer beep and checks it, the temperature in the normal range. She stares at it as her brain works trying to figure out a solution.

"Lena, I feel fine, I promise." Lena looks at Maggie who is still shaking. An idea pops into her head.

"Maggie, I think you might be having a minor panic attack. Your heart is pounding, your breathing is faster than normal, and anxiety can make you feel like you're freezing. Maggie scoffs slightly.

"I've had panic attacks before, I know what one feels like."

"But I think this has to do with the accident, and you're just not dealing with the emotional shock that comes with it." Lena goes to the thermostat and turns it down and then puts the bagels on a plate, shaking the crumbs out of the bag before giving it to Maggie to breath in. Almost immediately she looks better and her shivering lessens. Lena sits next to her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Do you want to talk about it? I didn't get many details on what happened." Maggie removes the bag from her face and stays silent for a minute, not making eye contact with Lena as she nods slightly.

"It was last night really, Kara was sick she had…" Maggie stops for a second, trying to think of an excuse. "She was pretty bad, it didn't seem life threatening, but Alex wanted to get her checked out. We have a few friends who are doctors." As a negotiator, Maggie knew how to lie and convince people. Several times a week she had to do that to criminals in order to gain their trust. So far most of her lies were based on complete, vague truth.

"On our way there though we hit something and our car went out of control. Kara had the worst of it…" Maggie turns and realises Lena is looking at her in horror.

"Where is she now? Is she okay?" Maggie doesn't know if she should lie now or tell the truth, either may have consequences. She just shakes her head.

"Why didn't you call me? What hospital is she at? I have a few doctors who're the best in the country that can look at her." Maggie shakes her head again.

"She's in surgery right now and has been for a while."

"What about Alex? Why isn't she here with you?" Maggie tries to think of an answer, instead, she only gets the feeling of anxiety again along with a new unfamiliar sensation in her head. "Maggie?" Maggie looks up at Lena as she realises she's breathing quickly again. She tries some of her calming techniques for her usual panic attacks. None of them work.

"Maggie, calm down." She's trying she really is. There's a ringing in her ears and the feeling of nausea quickly rising up her chest.

"I-I-I-I…" She can't form words, she can't think clearly, everything feels weird and wrong. She stands quickly, hoping to run to the bathroom in time to throw up. Instead, she throws up on the floor and feels herself falling backward as she loses consciousness.

######################################

Lena watches all of it happen in the matter of a minute. Maggie looking confused, hurt, and sick. Her inability to say more than one word, and suddenly she vomits and falls, her entire body stiff, her breathing jerky and uneven. She hits her head on the couch and then the hardwood floor, Lena not having enough time to catch her beforehand.

Maggie's limbs move slightly, her muscles fully contracted. Lena quickly moves the couch and nearby coffee table away from her. Lena then leans down next to Maggie, pulling her phone out and calling one of the doctors who work for her.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor."

"Dr. Caro. I think my friend is having a seizure, I need you to come here." Lena sends him the address as she puts the phone to her ear again. Suddenly Maggie goes from being completely stiff to her limbs and body jerking, causing her head to hit the ground two more times.

"Is she rigid or moving?" Dr. Caro asks as Lena tries to force Maggie's head from hitting the ground again.

"Moving. Jerking."

"You need to put something soft under her head, a pillow or bunched up blanket. Do not restrain her and do not put anything in her mouth even if it bleeds." Lena quickly grabs a pillow from the couch and puts it under Maggie's head, sighing in relief as the sound of banging is gone.

Maggie starts choking, her face turning more grey and saliva dripping down her face as she continues flailing. Lena panics as she watches helplessly.

"She can't breathe! She's turning blue!"

"That's normal, I'm almost there. Just keep checking the time of how long it lasts. If it goes over five minutes then this is more of an emergency." Lena sniffles as she checks the time, comparing it to the amount of time she'd been on the phone. It'd been three minutes already.

She continues to stare at the clock until she realises there's a pounding on the door. Lena hurriedly scampers to it, looking back at Maggie worriedly as she opens it, Dr. Caro rushing in and quickly getting to Maggie's side.

"How long has it been since it started?"

"U-uh four minutes and thirty-five seconds." Dr. Caro swears quietly as he looks over Maggie. He takes out small oxygen tank out of his bag and a mask, which he places over her face. Lena watches from a distance, afraid that she'll mess up his work if she gets too close.

The doctor continues to look at his watch, shaking his head. He pulls out his phone and dials quickly, pulling it up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Lena asks hysterically.

"It's almost at six minutes, she needs to go to a hospital." Dr. Caro notices a red stain on the pillow and he pulls on a glove before touching the back of her head, blood staining his fingers.

"She hit her head?" Lena nods.

"She had a concussion before. She was in an accident last night." Dr. Caro shakes his head and sighs as he starts talking to the emergency operators. Lena turns away and grabs her own phone, clicking on her second most recent call.

"Lena? Is everything okay?"

"No, Maggie is having a seizure, I have one of my doctors here now, but she has to go to a hospital."

"What?! What happ-"

"Winn, she told me that Kara was in the hospital. Which hospital? I can have her and Maggie taken to one of mine, they'll get the best treatm-"

"She can't be moved. Kara isn't stable enough to-"

"What hospital is she at?" Winn huffs in slight annoyance at being cut off once again. "And where's Alex? Why isn't Alex here?" Winn breathes deeply as he determines what to tell her.

"I can't tell you…"

* * *

A/N: So I made this one kinda long and intense, but there'll be more solutions to this problems soon enough….next chapter.


	8. The Tunnel Part 7

A/N: So first of all sorry this is late, I had finals which I just finished so now I'm out of school, yay! Second of all I'm making this story an individual story instead of a series, because gosh is it long and it's just gonna get longer tbh. So I'll update the summary and title and maybe the chapter titles. Anyways enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Lena feels anger mixed with confusion bubble up inside her as she hears Winn speak. Can't tell her? What possible reason could he have for not telling her?

"Winn…" She hisses quietly and slowly, the sound of the terrified man's name dripping off her tongue like poison. She swears she hears a yelp on the other side of the phone. "...tell me why I can't see one of my closest friends. And why the other is missing." Her tone remains quiet and coldly calm. She looks back over at Maggie with sympathy, her entire being filled with a concoction of emotions as she waits for a response.

"It-it's...uh...a secret?" Lena wishes she could throw something at the man. A secret? Is he treating this like it's some childish game?

"Winn, you better tell me where Kara and Alex are right now or I will make this much harder and find them myself." Before Winn can respond there's a loud pounding on the door. Lena immediately opens it only to be greeted by a dozen of paramedics rushing in. She watches them surround Maggie, who is still seizing and hears Dr. Caro talk to them, his face filled with worry. Lena brings the phone back up to her ear and hears quiet talking in the background.

"Lena?"

"Yes, Winn?"

"Once Maggie gets to the hospital, tell me which one she's at. I'll tell you were Kara and Alex are when I get there." Lena sighs in slight relief.

"I'm taking her to mine, the one closest to her apartment, so meet us there," Winn mutters in agreement before hanging up. The paramedics already have Maggie on a stretcher and are carrying her out, Lena and Dr. Caro following behind.

###########################################

Alex wakes up in panic and pain, her vision blurry as she attempts to see her surroundings. She doesn't remember where she's at or how she got here, all she knows is every single fiber of her being is telling her something is wrong and there's something important she needs to remember. She tries to sit up even though her body is screaming at her not to move, only to be gently pushed back down.

She blinks a few more times, trying to clear her vision and she looks up at the person above her. Alex's eyes widen as the familiar blonde hair and red cape come into view, the pain is forgotten as her vision blurs again, this time with tears.

She lurches forward, pain stabbing her chest as she wraps her arms around Kara. She can't tell if she's gone insane, but everything about her seemed real, she smelled the same, she looked the same, the only difference was that she wasn't saying anything and that instead of hugging her back she pushed her away and back down onto the ground.

"Kara? How can you even be here?" Kara looks at her with sympathy and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I scanned your brain and it seemed that this was the body that calmed you the most during times of difficulty." Alex's excitement and joy fade away as she looks up at the imposter, the feeling of pain returning severely.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Dahlia, a Laragutrey, from the planet Glacies. The red Martians imprisoned me as well. They use me for my healing abilities." Dahlia pauses as Alex tries to sit up again, gently she pushes her down once again.

"Please try to stay still." The image of Kara disappears as Dahlia shows her true form. A tall woman with clear transparent skin appears her long slender fingers on Alex's chest to prevent her from moving. Dahlia's fully navy blue eyes stare at her as Alex stares at the giant alien in amazement.

Alex shakes her head as she suddenly starts to remember why she was here. She begins to try and sit up again, Dahlia holding her down and shaking her head.

"I need to get out of here. I need to save my team and my friend." Dahlia looks at her sadly.

"You're still injured, you need to rest. Anyways, there's no escape from this place." Alex tries pulling Dahlia's hand away, but with no luck. She looks at Alex sadly again as her skin glows slightly, causing Alex to feel drowsy and let go of her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asks tiredly.

"I've been with the red Martians for a few years. They haven't killed me yet because I'm useful to them. I've tried escaping many times before, they always catch you and unless you're really useful then they'll kill you."

"I need to get out, I can't stay here." Alex slurs as she gets more tired.

"I know, but we can't."

"I need to see Kara…" Alex drifts off to sleep.

######################################

Winn hangs up the phone and shoots up from his desk, grabbing some alien tech on the way out that might be useful if Maggie can't be helped easily. Instinctively he looks around for J'onn or Kara in order to ask for a quick flight to the hospital before realising all the superheroes are currently down.

Guilt shoots through him as he grabs his keys and jogs to the elevator, willing the machine to go faster than the snail-like pace it currently is keeping. Winn sighs as he leans against the wall, how could this day get more messed up? Alex is missing, Kara is still in surgery, Maggie is going through a medical emergency, J'onn has been kidnapped, and also several of DEO agents went missing along with Alex.

The doors of the elevator open and Winn steps out, walking to his van and driving towards the Luthor hospital. The drive is suspenseful and anxious, the silence makes time seem to stretch even as he goes over the speed limit. He plays the future conversation with Lena through his head, preparing himself so he says just enough to calm her down, but not enough that causes her to set up a suicide mission in order to save her friends.

He arrives and gets out of the car slowly, time still feeling slow and thick like he was stuck in some weird dimensional syrup. He enters the hospital, someone recognising him and leading him straight to Lena, who is sitting outside of what Winn assumes to be Maggie's room. Lena stands and greets him, she looks tired and worried mixed with a hint of anger from before. They both sit and stay silent for a few seconds, both unsure how to start and who should even start.

"How's Maggie?" Winn asks first, Lena looks down and presses her lips together anxiously.

"She stopped seizing and they patched up her head, but she may have damages from it…" Winn just nods, because none of this was unknown before he got here, he knew concussions were bad enough and adding complications to them meant more damage and more severity to them. He didn't need to be Alex to know that. Lena looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to give his explanation, to ease her anxiety.

"Kara is in surgery...she was in a major accident." Lena nods.

"Maggie already told me that. I told her I can have my best doctors help out and look at her." Winn shakes his head.

"Kara is special, even your best doctors won't be able to understand how to help her. She's like a medical mystery…." Lena just shakes her head and chuckles.

"You're trying to avoid saying that she's Supergirl." Winn looks surprised for a second before realising it really isn't that hard to tell when you hang around Kara and Supergirl almost constantly. "Oh come on, Alex is close with Supergirl as are James and you. She looks almost exactly the same as Kara, sounds exactly the same, and treats me the same. Not to mention she's slipped up quite a few times." Winn just nods in response, maybe they should adjust the suit with some type of voice mod.

"So what really happened, I doubt car crashes can cause full powered Kryptonians to be injured."

"We aren't quite sure. We were investigating a large tunnel that appeared out of nowhere, Kara showed symptoms of some type of illness about an hour after leaving. Later when she was asleep she took Maggie to the tunnel again where she became too ill to fly out. There were large pieces of kryptonite there and just falling debris which hurt Maggie and Kara. Kara got the worst of it…" Lena nods at the news, her eyebrows furrowed as she shakes her head suddenly, almost as if she's having some sort of argument inside her head.

"What about Alex?" Winn frowns and sighs.

"We aren't quite sure there either. Our director went to rescue Kara before we could go out there, he's able to fly too." Lena looks surprised but just nods. "He got kidnapped by some sort of cult that worships him, Alex and a team of agents went to go rescue him. Alex said she had them and called for backup and then just went silent. We sent back up to go and find them, but somehow the door they went through is gone. So Alex and about six other agents are missing out of thin air." Winn wipes at his forehead in frustration, the feeling of failure and guilt creeping up on him again.

"You act like it's your fault." Lena notices. Winn nods.

"I should have gotten them better equipment or suggested more people, they could be dead for all I know and it will be partially my fault." Lena shakes her head.

"You didn't know if nothing bad had happened and this had worked out you wouldn't even consider you did anything wrong." Winn just sighs in frustration again, he knows she's right, but he just can't stop feeling horrible about this. So many bad things are happening to his friends and he's all safe behind his computer all day long (at least for most of the day). For whatever reason, the realisation that he's always the safest agent during missions hits him and eats at him for no apparent reason. He breathes deeply a few times before he hears a door open.

His head shoots up as he sees a doctor exit the room.

"She's currently unconscious and intubated. We won't know if there was any damage until she wakes up. You can see her know, but I warn you it can be frightening to see a loved one in bad condition. Just remember it's part of her healing and getting better." They both nod as they stand to enter Maggie's room.

#########################################

"We've done all we can, let's close her up." The head surgeon says to her team as they nod in affirmation, before starting to stitch up Kara. The head surgeon looks at Kara feeling proud of her work, but still grimacing at the effects of the damage. Supergirl or not, Kara was looking at around a minimum of six months of physical therapy and knowing her she knew that Kara would try to rush it and possibly cause herself more harm.

She sighs as she gets ready to transport Kara into what passes as an ICU in the DEO. She changes her mind and tells her team to transport her, walking in the opposite direction and walking into the main area of the DEO. She was shocked to find almost no one there, no worried sister to update, no best friend anxiously working on his computer, not even her director.

"Where is everyone?"

"You haven't heard what's been going on?" She shakes her head. "Alex and several others disappeared while trying to rescue Director Henshaw who had been kidnapped by an alien cult. Winslow left because Alex's girlfriend started having complications with her injuries. Everyone else is out trying to find the missing agents." She shakes her head anxiously. How did everything go wrong so quickly? And here she was thinking Kara was the worst thing that was going to happen all month.

"Do you have Winslow's phone number?"

"Yeah hold on a second." The agent types into the computer before showing her the number on the screen. She mutters thanks before typing it into her phone and calling. After a few rings, she's worried he won't pick up until she hears the man whispering on the other side.

"Hello?" Winn answers quietly.

"Agent Schott, Winn, this is Dr. Domago." She can hear Winn gasp on the other side as well as more whispering.

"How's Kara, is she alright?" Winn asks hurriedly.

"She just got out of surgery and is in the ICU. We tried to fix as much as we could, but the rest of it will just take time and a lot of work. She's looking at months of physical therapy probably even if she gains her powers back."

"Kara won't like that."

"I know, I hope that her friends and family will be able to help her with her patience during the process, I don't want her hurting herself worse." Winn breathes deeply before sighing. "I heard about Alex and the others...I'm sorry this is all happening." Winn chuckles.

"Why are you sorry? I should be thanking you! You saved one of my best friend's lives. I'm the one who should be sorry here." Domago laughs as well, it's filled with melancholy, but it still lightens the air a bit. Domago hears more whispering on the line before Winn says goodbye. They hang up and Domago stands there, thinking about possible surgeries she may have to do on the agents when they return, she worries about what shape they'll be in and if she can even help them.

She breathes deeply in order to gain control of her anxiety, before walking to the ICU to check on Kara.

"Please make everyone be alright." She says to herself.


	9. The Tunnel Part 8

Lena looks at Winn expectantly as he puts down his phone and sighs.

"Was that about Kara? Is she alright?" Winn nods and smiles.

"She's going to need to do physical therapy even with her powers, but besides that, she'll live, she'll be fine." Lena shares Winn's smile as relief flows through her, that is until she looks back at Maggie.

"Now we just have to worry about everyone else."Winn nods until he shoots upwards, grabbing his bag.

"I forgot I had brought this, I'm not really supposed to have this, but I'm pretty sure no one will mind." Winn lifts up a small necklace with a metallic rhombus on it, a small glowing red and green stone in the middle of it.

"What is it?" Winn smiles nervously.

"We aren't quite sure where it came from, but from what we studied, it has healing properties. We were going to do more studies on it to see what it is and how it works, but I'm sure it's fine." Lena looks at the necklace worryingly.

"So you've never used this before? And you aren't quite sure how it works?" Winn continues to smile nervously, shaking his head.

"We have studied it enough though that I think it's probably safe." Lena sighs.

"Okay, let's do it then." Winn nods, as he goes to Maggie, carefully clasping the necklace around her neck. Winn sits back down next to Lena as they both watch Maggie expectantly. After a few long with minutes with nothing happening, Winn stands up and approaches Maggie again.

"Maybe I didn't fully put it on correctly." Winn touches the stone on the necklace, feeling a surge of energy as the stone glows even brighter. Winn gasps as he falls back, landing on the floor, his vision suddenly darker as he sees a door that feels oddly familiar. In the vision he approaches the door while it opens for him, showing Alex and all the other missing agents sitting around a throne. He gasps as he sees Lena's face looking at him with concern.

"What just happened?" She asks as Winn sits up, Lena holding her arms out cautiously.

"I know where everyone is." Lena looks at him, confused as Winn stands and sits in the chair.

"You mean Alex and your missing agents?" Winn nods before his eyes widen.

"I know where they are! I have to save them!" Winn attempts to run off before Lena stops him.

"You can't go alone, I can have some of my men go with you to help make up for the lost agents." Winn shakes his head.

"We still have enough to spare. Involving more outsiders might just make this messier." Lena just nods silently as Winn runs off.

##########################################

The first thing Kara feels pain. Pain is still pretty new to her, but this one is eerily familiar. She blinks repeatedly, trying to see clearly in the dim light. She moans in pain as she turns her head to see IVs and machines.

"Hello?" She tries to call out, her voice dry and raspy. She tries to move her legs, noticing the giant casts on them, she begins to panic slightly, confused as to what happened and why she's here. The quickening of the machine next to her makes her panic more as she attempts to move, crying out in pain as she lays back down. She hears a door open and quick footsteps to her side.

"Kara, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were awake." Domago adjusts different machines before turning to Kara. "Are you in pain?" Kara nods. Domago adjusts another IV.

"Where's Alex?" Kara tries to ask, coughing after she asks. Domago gives her some which she drinks greedily. "Where's Alex?" Domago looks at her sadly causing Kara to panic again.

"She's fine, she was here a little bit ago. She's with Maggie now, but I'll make sure to call her." Kara nods, feeling doubtful. Dr. Domago leaves, giving Kara another small smile, before closing the door behind her. She looks through the glass door and sees Domago calling someone, feeling less doubtful about Alex now. The pain meds eventually kick in and she falls back asleep.

#################################

Winn gets in the car and begins to drive towards the tunnel that Alex and everyone else was last seen in. He had called the DEO and told the original backup team to meet him there and to bring along tech to fight against psychics. He continues driving through shortcuts and occasionally breaking the law until he shows up at the tunnel.

He waits for the rest of the agents before he suddenly realises this tunnel is the one that has hurt all of his friends and turned his life upside down so quickly. This hole in the ground has done some worse things to him than real life villains. He chucks a rock into it, realising that's a bad idea that might alert any aliens.

A van pulls up and agents quickly climb out, handing Winn a gun and a psychic dampening, which the rest of the team are also wearing. Winn starts to lead the team down the tunnel, feeling strange to be in charge for once. He goes through the maze of smaller tunnels before he reaches a dead end, confusing him and the rest of the team.

He digs in the dirt a little, getting frustrated and even more confused. He shakes his head, starting to turn back until he realises the floor he's standing on is strangely hard. He moves some of the loose dirt away with his foot, finding metal and a handle, wondering how he didn't see this before. The team starts to follow his lead, pushing away the dirt to reveal the whole door, before Winn turns the handle and opens it, showing a ladder down a cramped hole. Winn smiles, his claustrophobic fears leaving him.

The team descends down the ladder, before eventually dropping into a small room. They raise their weapons as they look around, walking outside. Winn feels confused as he notices no aliens around, only J'onn who he notices is on a high throne. Quietly, he sneaks up towards the throne and turns off the machines connected to J'onn, causing him to open his eyes.

"Winn?" Winn puts a finger to his lips as he looks around.

"We have to get you out of here before the Martians get back. You've been here for about two days." J'onn furrows his brows, shaking his head.

"I didn't get kidnapped by any Martians…" Winn looks at him, fear crossing his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I got kidnapped by a Laragutrey." Winn's eyes widen as he turns, Dahlia staring at him as she holds a gun to Alex's head, Alex looking weak as she looks at Winn. Several of the red Martians surround her feet, their weapons raised and aimed at Winn.

"You aren't thinking of leaving, are you J'onn?" Dahlia asks menacingly. Winn looks at Alex, feeling frozen in place.

####################################

Dr. Domago sits in her office typing out the list of injuries Kara has as well as the treatments she's received so far and things she'd like to try in the future. She sighs, rubbing a hand over her face as she tries to chase away the tiredness and stress that is currently invading her body. She had heard the news that there was chance Winn could lead them to the missing team and Alex which relieved her. She hated lying to patients, especially someone as cheery as Kara, but it had to be done in order to make her stay put.

Domago finished up typing and closed her computer, leaning back in her chair a bit. She considers whether or not she should fall asleep right where she is or if she should go check on Kara one more time. Her heart beats her exhausted mind as she stands and walks to Kara's room.

As she approaches she notices Kara standing in her room, Domago runs to her and grabs her arms.

"Kara! You aren't supposed to be standing on your legs!" She says panicked. Kara doesn't appear to be in any pain and she's somehow balancing perfectly. She looks closely at her face and notices her eyes are closed. How she managed to sleepwalk out of bed without injuring herself further was a surprise to her. Kara starts whispering something, her arms moving away and gently pushing Domago away. Domago watches in confusion as Kara starts to walk a few steps, cringing as she sees her casts breaking.

Kara should be in immense pain by now, there is no way she should be able to walk even when sleepwalking, something else was going on.

"Kara, you need to go back in bed." Domago grabs her again. This time Kara is less gentle when she shoves Domago to the floor. There's no expression on her face as she walks faster. Once she's out of the room she starts flying, shocking Domago even more, there's no way she should have her powers. Kara uses her heat vision to break the window before flying outside and away from the DEO.

Domago stands there speechless before she runs into the main control room. She looks at the few agents in the room and points at the broken window.

"Supergirl has escaped!"


End file.
